


Rewarding a job well done

by Dontgotone



Series: Don't Got No Drabbles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Roughness, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: TF Kink Meme Fill: Bumblebee / Optimus daddy kink.Full adults, though this is a "young adult yearning for attention" Bumblebee. A bit rough.Inappropriate relation after a briefing between a Prime and his Scout.





	

The bigger bot's hand was heavy, enough that Bee found himself struggling to stand. He could feel his spark grow warm with every word that Optimus spoke to them, to him. He'd done good. He'd done a good job scouting out the enemy's base and now the Prime was congratulating him in front of everyone, on hand on his shoulder like a proud father. 

The thought alone was enough for his discomfort to grow, a tightness in his chassis as Optimus only kept talking, kept pressing down on his shoulder. He wondered if any of the others could tell how hard the big bot was pushing down, if they could hear the servos in the scout's knees strain against the weight.   
But then they left, each having been given their orders, and the room was silent again, that crushing weight moving to become a tender pat of the head. "You did well, Bumblebee." that deep base rumbled, sending fluctuations through his spark every bit as much as the thrill of battle. "And I don't just mean your mission." 

He -had- been doing it on purpose!

"I'm so proud of you, my strong little scout..."   
The way he said it had Bumblebee rocking on his heels, a hungry tone that he could just lose himself in until he found himself giving off a surprised gasp when those massive fingers caught his chin. "And I think such a good job deserves a reward, don't you?" 

There it was, that gleam in his eye. The one the Prime hid from everyone else. That... unrestrained desire. Heat welled up inside of the little scout, but he could still see how the door to the massive war room was ajar. Could hear the others talk and shuffle about, going at their own tasks... Any second one of them could come back. 

"P..P-prime.."

The hand he brought up to push the bigger bot away was gripped by one much bigger and brought against the warm, blue metal of his chassis. With how tall the Prime was, especially now that he'd stood to his full height, Bumblebee's eyes were mere feet away from the opening that spread wider. The slick, blue spire slowly rose out of it's confined armor casing, and despite his better judgement Bee found himself bringing his hand closer towards it. 

Before he could caress it, grasp it, the scout felt Optimus' hand press on the back of his head, shoving him face first against the lewd appendage. In reflex, Bee struggled to push away, but just one of the Prime's hands was enough to keep him in position, the big bot rolling his hips against his subordinate, covering his features with the tangy lubricant that spilled freely from the tip. 

"P.. Prime, please! they'll.. They'll find out!" 

Bumblebee's gasps only made it worse, both with how excited they were clearly making his Leader as well as allowing some of that well known liquid in his mouth, the taste searing through his thoughts. By the Guiding Hand he wanted more. 

But just when he started to actively kiss , slurp and taste, just as he allowed his own comparatively much smaller length to slide out of it's protective casing, Optimus shoved him back. He wasn't prepared, and the yellow beetle sprawled onto the war room's table with a grunt. It had shocked more than hurt, but it was both pain and arousal that left the younger bot stunned. Optimus hadn't just... tossed him like that before.   
"Such a good boy you are, Bumblebee... What say you to a proper reward... Yes, I think it's more than time I gave you just what you deserve."

Bumblebee glanced down at the massive shaft pointed at him, feeling every tremor of his spark in his chest. They'd played around a lot, but they'd never... there was no way he could... "C.. C'mon Sir, that's never going to fit... And besides, the ... the others might.." 

He couldn't react when Optimus leaped at him, pinning him face down against the strategy table. Couldn't resist when one of those thick fingers, slick with some of the lube Bee had been spilling on the table, pressed against his aft. Pushed, stretched, but did not pierce. Didn't fill him how he was getting desperate to feel. Bee struggled under the weight, the heat, the pressure... but as every time before, by the time the Prime leaned down to whisper in his ear, his reason had left him. He just... Gods he just wanted to be filled, and he didn't exactly care that it would hurt. 

"P..Prime.. Optimus, please!" 

"Shhh... Wouldn't want the others to hear now, would we? You always turn into such an eager little slut with only the lightest of touches... I do love that about you..." 

Teasing pressure left him for the harsh sensation of a massive palm slamming down on his vulnerable aft, Bumblebee muting his vocals in fear of crying out. Another hit. Another. And then Optimu's deep voice was rumbling again, the strength of a mountain driven by an almost animal like desire. 

"Now now, Bee, don't be a spoilsport... I want to hear you beg. Hear you whimper like the eager little whore I know you can be... I'm sure you can control yourself and not alert the others."  
Turning his vocals back on just in time to catch a needy whimper, Bee pressed his hips back, feeling the warm and slick lube of his idol dripping down on his aft. 

"P...Please... Please Optimus... Oh Primus just do it already..."

 

"Ah ah ah... " 

That swollen heat pushed against him, almost stretching, so close to pushing in... But it kept still. Worse, it pulled away whenever Bee tried to get more.

"Pleaasssee..." 

"I know you want it, Boy... but you know what I've said about when it's just the two of us..." 

"gh.g.. P.. Please Daddy, I need... Primus please fill me up Daddy I'm begging you!" 

One hand moved to his hip, but the other pressed down on his neck, keeping the scout pinned down while the huge cybertronian pushed in. It hurt, of course, he was much too tight. He knew he'd have to spend the next few days on his feet... But even so he could feel his spark pulse with joy, his entire body tightening up as his own spike spilled it's full mess down underneath. 

Optimus chuckled, continuing to push in, and then pulling out with a harsh tug, the return to spearing him just as violent. "Such an... RRRfff... Eager little boy... Nggh... Don't worry Bee... I'll make sure you enjoy your 'reward' for a good... Ngh.. Fffg... Good ... Long... Time..." 

They weren't even fucking anymore, no. They were rutting. The bigger bot over him grunted and gasped and swore and called him names that should have him outraged... But Bee couldn't help but feel his whole body heating up until the assault and just wanting more. 

"ngnh... Aaah... Daddy... Yess.. Fuck.. Mnngg.. Aahh... D...Daddy..."


End file.
